Belfry Gargoyles
The Belfry Gargoyles are an optional boss in Dark Souls II. Location The Belfry Gargoyles are located in Belfry Luna. One must use extra caution in the short area before the boss, as this is where Bell Keeper covenant players will be randomly summoned to harass and impede the player from pulling the lever atop the tower to gain access to the boss room. In Scholar of the First Sin edition, there is also one Belfry Gargoyle on the rooftop of Drangleic Castle, where an Alonne Knight Captain is encountered. Another is found in one of the side rooms in Aldia's Keep. Description These gargoyles are similar in appearance to the Bell Gargoyles from Dark Souls and even share the same battle music. They wield large bidents. Summons *Masterless Glencour - Can be summoned for the boss fight in Belfry Luna. His summon sign is under the second staircase in the tower (only in Scholar of the First Sin). Strategy Two gargoyles are present at the start of the battle. One is on a pedestal to the immediate left upon entering the boss area, while the other is on the right, further away from the player. Distance should be put between the Gargoyles and the player, as this will allow the player to use magic and ranged weapons. The Gargoyles can slash, stab, lunge, and breathe fire at the player. If the player chooses to use ranged weaponry, then all Gargoyles should be within view at all times and the player should exploit the Gargoyles openings whenever they present themselves. Since they can only face one direction and are completely still while breathing fire, it is one of the best times to attack them. The gargoyles are vulnerable to lightning damage. The Gargoyles have individual health bars, but share the boss health bar. Additional Gargoyles will join the combat as the individual gargoyles' health bars are depleted. Therefore, it's in the player's best interest to focus on one Gargoyle at the time and not attack others even if an opportunity presents itself, as it is very likely to cause additional Gargoyles to join the fight, up to a maximum of five. For the same reason extreme care should be taken if using any area of effect damage weapons, spells or items. If attacking one Gargoyle at a time, the player will only face a maximum of three Gargoyles at once during the entire battle, and the third one will join the fight while one of the current pair is already damaged. A useful strategy is to poison a Gargoyle and once it takes effect, finish it off normally. This is easiest to do with pyromancies such as Toxic Mist as they can affect multiple gargoyles if they are close together. Attacking an inactive gargoyle before it is supposed to spawn will instantly activate it. It is possible to fight all five gargoyles at once which can make the battle almost impossible unless the player is skilled enough. Attacks Combo Strikes: Swings their halberds 3 times in a row 2 doing horizontal slashes and the 3rd performs an overhead strike. Flank: Flies into the air and lands behind the player and follows it up with a lunge. Sweep: Performs a singular sweep, no follow ups. Flame breath: Shoots out a fire breath from their mouth, comes in two forms. One where it is a straight line of fire and the other is a broad sweep of fire. Aerial Flame: Flies into the air and shoots out a fire breath in a wide arc 'Thunderstorm: '''The halberd is imbued in electricity, then holds it up in the air and fires off several lightning bolts around the caster. Gallery fighting the gargoyles.jpg|Fighting the Belfry Gargoyles Drops Covetous Gold Serpent Ring +2|Covetous Gold Serpent Ring.png|Guaranteed (NG+) }} Notes *The Belfry Gargoyles can be parried. *By burning a Bonfire Ascetic on the Belfry Luna bonfire, Upper Ramparts, the Belfry Gargoyles can be respawned. A broken staircase will impede a direct path to fight them, however, so the player must first travel to the Servants' Quarters bonfire in The Lost Bastille, and from there take the ladder down and make their way to Belfry Luna again. Trivia *It is possible to see one of the gargoyles by The Lost Bastille in Sinners' Rise. In ''Scholar of the First Sin, a total of three gargoyles are seen. *Owing to their nature, the Belfry Gargoyles share an identical theme to the Bell Gargoyles from Dark Souls. As such, it is the only theme in Dark Souls II to be taken from a previous game. Videos Dark Souls 2 - How to Beat the Belfry Gargoyle Boss Dark Souls II - Walkthrough 8 - Belfry Luna & Belfry Gargoyles-0 Music pl:Gargulce z Dzwonnicy Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses Category:Dark Souls II: Optional Bosses